London Buses route 125
London Buses Route 125 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Colindale and Winchmore Hill, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 125 commenced operation on 20 October 1937 between North Finchley and Southgate Station via Whetstone - Osidge Lane - Chase Side. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Muswell Hill (MH) garage using AEC Renown. On 21 July 1948, the route was extended to Woodside Park and AEC Regents were introduced. On 21 June 1950, the AEC Renowns and AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 28 November 1951, the route was extended to Golders Green via Hendon. On 6 October 1954, the route was extended from Southgate to Highlands Hospital. On 26 November 1958, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Woodside Park and Golders Green but was extended from Southgate to Winchmore Hill. On 12 October 1960, the Sunday was withdrawn between North Finchley and Woodside Park. On 8 November 1961, the allocation was transferred to Finchley (FY) garage. On 23 January 1966, the Monday to Friday evenings and Saturday service was withdrawn between North Finchley and Golders Green. On 31 December 1966, the Saturday service was withdrawn and replaced by route 125A. On 16 January 1971, the Saturday service was re-instated and was extended from Southgate to Winchmore Hill at all times. The route was converted to one person operation using AEC Swifts at the same time. On 17 April 1971, the Monday to Friday was withdrawn outside peaks between North Finchley and Golders Green. On 1 November 1975, the Sunday service was converted to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 3 December 1977, the Monday to Saturday service was converted to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 28 October 1978, the route was withdrawn between North Finchley and Golders Green. On 31 March 1979, the Monday to Friday peaks service was extended from North Finchley to Hendon. On 27 September 1980, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 4 September 1982, the route was withdrawn between North Finchley and Hendon. On 12 April 1986, the route was extended from Winchmore Hill to Enfield Town. On 14 November 1987, the route passed to Grey-Green from their Stamford Hill (GG) garage using Leyland Atlanteans. On 23 June 1990, the Sunday service was rerouted to double run via Winchmore Hill Station Road and the Leyland Atlanteans were replaced by East Lancs bodied Scania N112DRBs and Mark II MCW Metrobuses. On 2 February 1991, the route was extended to Finchley Central station via route 13 replacing route 26. On 1 February 1992, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Winchmore Hill and Enfield Town. On 27 April 1992, the route was revised to terminate at Finchley Hendon Lane. On 31 January 1998, the route was transferred to Arriva London operating from their Palmers Green (AD) garage with Alexander RV bodied Volvo Citybuses introduced. On 1 June 2002, the allocation was transferred to Edmonton (EC) garage and the RV bodied Volvo Citybuses were replaced by Mark I MCW Metrobuses. On 5 April 2003, it was converted to low floor operation with brand new Plaxton President bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 19 July 2003, the allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 1 April 2006, the allocation was transferred to Palmers Green (AD) garage the Plaxton President bodied DAF DB250LFs were replaced by Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 30 January 2010, the route was retained by Arriva London the Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 1 March 2014, the Monday to Saturday allocation was transferred from Palmers Green (AD) garage to Edmonton Green (EC) garage. The Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs at the same time. On 31 January 2015, the route passed to Metroline operating from their Potters Bar (PB) garage with brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs introduced. On 25 May 2019, the route was extended from Finchley to Colindale Station. On 7 December 2019, the route was extended from Colindale Station to Charcot Road with the route double running via Joslin Avenue. Current Route Route 125 operates via these primary locations: *Colindale Station *Hendon The Quadrant *Finchley Central Station *North Finchley *Whetstone *Southgate Station *Winchmore Hill Station Road External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 125, London Buses routes